Una parte de mi
by mai-evans
Summary: ONESHOT-Luego de la muerte de Obito, Kakashi y el resto de su equipo volveran a Konoha, pero todos saben que ya nada será como antes....Kaka/Rin


Bueno, este es el primer One-shoot que publico!

Espero que les guste! Y por favor, dejen reviews!

Muchas gracias por ocupar su tiempo!

Ni Kakashi, ni Obito, ni Rin me pertencen!! u.u

Matta ne:)

PD: Esto es para los que pueden escuchar musica mientras leen, si pueden hacer eso les recomiendon que llean este fic mientran escuchan esta cancion: o esta otra: las pueden escuchar una seguria de la otra n.n

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El viaje de regreso fue largo, y doloroso.

Ella miraba hacia arriba, hacia el infinito, intentando adivinar entre las estrellas la sonrisa de su comarada, de su amigo. El miraba hacia abajo, avergonzado. Su maestro miraba hacia al frente. Estaban volviendo a Konoha...sin él.

Un escalofrio cubrió el cuerpo de Rin, obligandola a llorar, de nuevo. Obito la había amado, había sacrificado su vida por ella y sin embargo, ella aún no podía cambiar los sentimientos que tenía por el chico que iba al frente suyo. La imagen de Obito sonriendole la hizo temblar y al mismo tiempo llorar mas fuerte.

...Obito...

Kakashi seguia mirando al suelo. Tenía fuerza para seguir saltando árbol en árbol, pero sentía que ya no podía mirar a ninguno de sus comaradas de frente. Se sentía debil, egoista...horrible. El no hubiera ido a rescatar a Rin si no hubiera sido por Obito. El hubiera sido el causante de la muerte y tortura de esa muchacha tan importante para el si no hubiera sido por Obito. El hubiera sido un asesino si no fuera por Obito, y sin embargo, haber ido a rescatar a Rin lo habia convertido en un asesino de igual manera.

El habia matado a su comarada. A Obito Uchiha.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-No puedo creer que hayan pasado dos dias...- murmuró ella frente una lapida brillante cargada de nombres, mientras apoyaba con cuidado los googles narajas que tan bien conocia, frente a esta -...para mi estos dias fueron una enternidad...-

Kakashi no respondió, se encontraba demaciado absorto en sus pensamientos. La culpa lo estaba matando lentamente. En esos dias no habia podido comer, ni dormir, y apenas habia podido respirar. El rostro sonriente de Obito se le aparecian una y otra vez como si estubiera grabada en su memoria, y luego de ese pensamiento venia otro: el de su amigo abajo de esa roca que iba dirigida a él, luego el de Rin transifirendo el Sharingan y luego de Obito siendo aplastado por rocas, ciego, mudo...Muerto.

Rin miró al chico que se encontraba junto a ella y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Sentía que el estaba sufriendo, lo sabía. Odiaba verlo así. Sabía que el sufría, pero ella no podía hacer nada; ninguna tecnica medica o de genjutsu servía para curar a la gente emocionalmente. No podía volver a la vida a Obito. No podía ayudar.

De repente, sintió como una mano se apoyaba sobre su hombro y tan solo unos segundos mas tarde, se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente contra el hombro de su amor imposible.

Kakashi se sintió peor. Rin. Ella era tierna, linda y se preocupaba por él. Podía entender perfectamente como Obito se habia enamorado de ella...Pero tambien entendia que el fallecido no era el unico que sentía algo mas que amistad por esa muchacha. Y ahora que ella estaba allí, rodeada entre sus brazos, llorando sin control y tan debil, el sentía...el sentía que estaba traicionando a su amigo.

El kimono negro que la chica llevaba se cubrió en lagrimas. Ella se separó del chico con lentitud, sabiendo que no había sido apropiado haberlo abrazado y miró la tumba. Otra vez esa sonrisa le inundó la mente.

_...Obito...¿Por que te fuiste?...¿Por que?..._

Kakashi la dejó ir con suavidad. Una parte de si la quería junto a el, la otra lo obligaba a dejarla ir. No quería ilucionarla ni hacerla sufrir. Obito había dado su vida por él y ahora, él debía dar a la unica mujer que había amado; era un trato cruel, pero justo. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, entonces...¿por que razón le costaba tanto?

-Te extrañaré más que a nadie, Obito...- oyó como la voz de Rin derretía el silencio. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y su ojo izquierdo comenzó a llorar, mientras el derecho seguía sin mostrar emoción alguna. Ahora Obito era una parte de su ser. Sabía que no podría borrarlo de su mente nunca, y tampoco quería hacerlo.

El se acercó a la lapida y se arrodillo junto a esta. Una lagrima timida y fria se formó en su ojo derecho y comenzó a caer. Ese era un nuevo final, y al mismo tiempo, un nuevo principio.

-Obito...- susurró él, no por que quisiera decirlo por lo bajo, si no por que la voz no le salia con mas fuerza y naturalidad -Desde hoy...desde hoy prometo que siempre cuidare de mis comaradas, no importa la misión, no importa mi vida...Obito, yo...- hizo una larga pausa mientras la lagrimas que caian por sus dos ojos se mesclaban en el suelo -Yo quisiera ser como tu...-

Rin lo miró con una sonrisa de tristeza y luego dirigió su mirada a las nubes de mediodia. Escuchó la risa de su amigo con nitidez en sus oidos y unas nuevas lagrimas volvieron a caer. Sentía que ultimamente no podía contorlar esas gotas, que lloraba por todo que le hacía recordar a Obito. Pero no se arrepentía: Obito siempre fue alguien muy importante para ella.

Sintió como el chico junto a ella se incorporaba, y lo observó por unos instantes. Kakashi estaba llorando...Nunca lo había visto llorando apesar de haber pasado todo ese tiempo junto a el. Se sorprendió al ver que ahora el tambien la observaba.

Rin volvió a sonreir con tristeza.

-No llores, Kakashi...- dijo ella mientras limpiaba las lagrimas del chico con las puntas de sus dedos, pero antes de limpiar la ultima gota, sintió algo opresivo.

Kakashi la había tomado por la cintura y la había apretado contra su cuerpo, dejandolos a milimetros de distancia. La chica se sonrojó levemente. No sabia que hacer, como actuar y sin embargo, sus manos comenzaron a moverse por si solas, como si ella no las estubiera controlando. Con cuidado, removió la mascara del chico y lo miró por una ultima vez. Cuando sus ojos se encontaron, tambien se encontraron sus labios.

Fue un beso suave y corto, pero lleno de sentimientos escondidos. Los dedos de Rin se posaron sobre los cabellos del chico mientras este la atraía mas junto a el. Y luego, tan rapidamente como ese beso habia comenzado, Kakashi se separó de la chica bruscamente mirando al suelo, avergonzado.

Lo había hecho. Lo había traicionado...Otra vez...

-Kakashi...- pronunció Rin con cautela mientras tomaba la barbilla del chico y lo obligaba a mirarla a los ojos. El lo hizo, y se quedaron en absoluto silencio.

Rin volvió a sonreir mientras negaba con la cabeza. Kakashi simplemente la miraba fijamente.

-Kakashi...- repitió Rin -Mañana me marcharé de Konoha...-

La expersión del chico cambió rapidamente, desde avergonzado a sorprendido.

-¿Por que?- preguntó el rapidamente, tomando la mano de la chica que sostenia su rostro como si fuera un reflejo.

-Por que sera lo mejor- contestó ella apasiblemente sin soltar la mano del chico -...para los tres...-

La vista de los dos se dirijió rapidamente hasta la lapida, fue un instinto. Kakashi la soltó, ya sin fuerzas y ella tambien se separó de el lentamente.

-Kakashi...sé que algun dia nos volveremos a ver- dijo Rin luego de hacer unos pasos, separandose con suavidad del chico. Este sonrió.

-Te estaremos esperando...- murmuró, y la observó marcharse dudosa entre la niebla que cubria el lugar. Cuando desapareció, miró a la tumba que visitaría por el resto de su vida, ocacionando que el se convirtiera en el que siempre llegaba tarde.

Pero asi era.

Por que ahora Obita era una parte de el.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Este fic, se podria decir, que tambein sirve para explicar un poco el otro fic que estoy escribiendo de Naruto: Nagai Komichi. Si quieren podrian pasarse por este n.n

En fin, espero que les haya gustado!

Besos!!


End file.
